The Muggle Born
by Novadestin
Summary: Voldemort said, "I do not ask a second time boy." And Thorfinn answered, "I never turned you down."


**The Muggle-Born  
**

**Warnings:** Strong Violence, Sensitive Topic/Issue/Theme

**Era:** Pre-Hogwarts **Pairings: **None

**Characters:** Thorfinn, Lucius, Voldemort, OC's, Other Canon

**Summary:**

_*Written for the 'Morsmordre' Collab on HPFF. The intent was to show why each individual became a Death Eater, in this case Thorfinn Rowle* _"_I do not ask a second time boy." "I never turned you down."_

_**Author's Note:**__ The first part reads like such a documentary hehe but I think it is necessary because it is not really Thorfinn's actions that lead him to Voldemort, but rather his friends. _

_From the mouth of JK herself: "Muggle borns are not allowed to be Death Eaters, except in rare circumstances."_

_We are the savior of men. Of pure blooded men. The ones to whom magic so rightly belongs. Just like taking the lesser road, we made a choice. And now that choice marks us for life. - Morsmordre Collab_

_

* * *

_

What were they looking at? He gave the silly second year Hufflepuff's a gruesome look and they scattered, he laughed. "Serves them right," Thorfinn thought smugly as he slung his bag over his massive shoulders and followed his friends inside the main hall of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Everyone stepped aside to clear them a wide path and those who didn't were roughly pushed aside. Most of the kids, and even a few adults, knew better than to mess with them and they liked it that way. Some called them bullies, but everyone in the school knew the name 'Ravenwald'.

It had come from a mixture of the five boy's house name of Ravenclaw and the name Gellert Grindelwald, the most feared wizard of all time. It brought frightful looks from younger students and disdainful ones from the teachers. The name was their badge of honor, all stemming from an extreme dislike for how the Ministry ran things.

Kavan Roslyn, Thorfinn's close friend, had started everything with a rant one evening over two years ago. It had been about how the Ministry had messed with his parents lives and cited some crazy 'anti-muggle' law as justification. He had been so irritated that the Ministry had once again forced themselves on the lives of his muggle parents that he began wearing a Grindelwald symbol on his cardigan at school, believing the school officials were an off-shoot of the Ministry itself.

He knew what Grindelwald stood for and for the most part hadn't agreed with it at the time; he just wanted to piss off the 'higher ups'. Eventually, however, he began having long talks with his closest friends about Grindelwald and started to agree that the muggle and wizarding world should not be so mixed.

Kavan Sheppard, Thorfinn Rowle, Alex Deschanel, Jason Millerson, and Pierce Richards were all muggleborns themselves and, while they didn't much like the idea of being under the control of a wizarding power, they did agree that Grindelwald had been on to something. They all began wearing his symbol on their cardigans and engaging several people in long discussions about their beliefs; discussions that almost always ended in duels.

Everyone thought they were joking at first, but eventually either became afraid of the group or highly annoyed at their actions. No one more so then the Slytherins, who were quite annoyed that a group of Ravenclaw muggleborn's were trying to pass themselves off as true believers in the Slytherin pureblood philosophy.

"They're just doing it for shock value."…"They don't actually believe all that do they?"…"It's just a phase, it won't last." Those kinds of statements were commonly overheard as they walked the halls and very vigorously protested.

Thorfinn had been the first to wear the symbol after Kavan and was the fiercest supporter of their beliefs out of all five boys. Whenever he heard someone putting Ravenwald down, he was always the first to strike up a discussion about how much trouble the mixing of culture could be or about how muggles weren't really supposed to have magic anyway.

The Slytherin's would always counter by saying that he could leave the school whenever he pleased and Thorfinn would reply that his being at the school didn't matter. "I can either be out there in the muggle world with powers I don't understand and expose the wizarding world or I could be here, learning how to control and hide my powers so that the Ministry doesn't throw me in Azkaban."

Aside from the Slytherin's, who messed with them as a pride issue, most people these days had learned to just leave them be. A tactic that became such a problem solver, the teachers even stopped giving them detentions for most things after awhile. Ravenwald was just there and everyone did their best to ignore that fact.

The only problem was that Kavan had a big mouth and often used it when people weren't paying attention to him. Today he had managed to aggravate some Slytherins so much that they had gotten into a vicious dueling match. Kavan had held his own just fine, but when another of the Slytherin's stepped in to help his friend, the other Ravenwald members stepped in as well.

Now they were all on their way to the Headmaster's office for 'discipline'. They all laughed smugly about the situation they were in; what could the higher ups possible do when they only had a week left before the end of their sixth year? Most of them didn't care if they came back next year either.

As they went up the stairs to Dumbledore's office, Thorfinn cracked his knuckles in absent-minded anticipation. While the others might have been ready to be kicked out and take their fight to the streets, it was his inner secret that he wasn't. He wanted to finish school and rather than blindly causing trouble, he wanted to go on to get a job that would hinder the Ministry; such was his commitment to his beliefs.

"Please sit down," Dumbledore said casually and gestured to five armchairs in front of his desk.

"Why aren't those Slytherins up here? They started it," said Alex as he fell unceremoniously into one of the chairs.

"Yeah but we finished it didn't we?" joked Kavan, taking a seat next to him. They all snickered amusingly at the damage they had done to the Slytherin's faces.

"I will be visiting them in the hospital wing once Madam Pomfrey has successfully returned their features to their rightful positions," the boys snickered again and Dumbledore's expression grew more unpleasant.

Kavan adjusted the Grindelwald symbol on his cardigan which had been jostled during the duel. He looked up to see Dumbledore watching him. "You're the one who took him down Headmaster. After years of waiting, was it because the Ministry told you too or because you just didn't like him?"

Dumbledore looked at Kavan with a blank face; the young boy would have to do better than that to entice him into doing or saying something rash. He simply shrugged, "something needed to be done and it seemed only appropriate that I be the one to do it."

"Appropriate?" Thorfinn asked curiously. That word implied that they had some sort of history together.

"I am the only wizard with enough power to stand against him in battle. However, we are here to discuss your punishments," Dumbledore changed the subject before any of them could discuss Grindelwald further. "It is my understanding that most of you were simply helping a friend in battle. While dueling itself is not allowed at Hogwarts, that kind of behavior is something we hope to instill. For that reason, I will not be punishing anyone other than the person who started the fight."

Dumbledore looked at Kavan and he cocked his head in a fashion that often irritated the higher ups. Thorfinn knew he greatly associated Dumbledore with the Ministry and so treated him with as much disdain as he did them. "You suggesting that fighting for my beliefs is wrong Albus? Isn't that what you're always preaching? But when their not the same as your's you put them down, how hypocritical."

"I am merely stating that inciting a duel for any reason is not permitted at this school. Your belief's, whatever they may be, are your own and can be discussed at your leisure. Unless of course, that discussion interferes with the flow of daily life at Hogwarts." Dumbledore laced his fingers together and looked down his nose at Kavan, "as such, since it was your actions that caused the disturbance, I will be punishing only you with extra homework during your exam time."

They all looked over at him, relieved for themselves, but also afraid of what he might do. Kavan simply laughed, "so what, extra homework. Can't make me do it."

"This homework will become a part of your exam grade for all your classes. Not finishing the work will severely lower your scores. Something your parents will surely have something to say about." With the mention of his parents, Kavan sat up straighter. He was not about to let some higher up bring them in just to use them against him.

"Alright Albus…I'll do your work. But don't ever use my parents like that again got it?"

At the threat, Dumbledore sat up straighter very slowly, leaning closer to Kavan, "I will continue the use of your parents in whatever manner I believe will help for as long as you continue to show disrespect."

Kavan stood up, refusing to stay in the office a minute longer, and headed down the stairs. The others followed after a quick look to Dumbledore who said they could go. When they caught up with him, Kavan was cursing.

"Merlin's pants! Who does he think he is?" he shouted down the hallway, not caring about the other students around them.

"Thinks he's the headmaster I reckon," Thorfinn teased his friend and easily took the bunch Kavan threw at him.

"So what, a little extra homework. We'll help you out mate," Jason shrugged but when he saw Kavan's face he quickly added, "not that you'll really need it."

All four of the other boys did their best after that not to get on Kavan's bad side and each wondered what sort of 'homework' Dumbledore had in mind. But they didn't have to wait very long to find out as it was delivered the next morning at breakfast by their Transfiguration teacher Professor McGonagall.

It would be in three parts: one, an essay on how a difference in beliefs should be properly handled; two, an oral discussion on what he did wrong to be given to Professor Slughorn, the head of Slytherin house; and three, a duel with Professor Flitwick, the head of Ravenclaw, to show him how to use honor in dueling.

"Flitwick? You have got to be kidding!" Kavan said as he read the parchment. "I could curse him to next year!"

"I could crush him with one hand," joked Thorfinn and flexed his massive arms. Kavan patted his friend's muscle mischievously and they all continued to discuss his new work. The first piece, the oral discussion, wasn't due until Monday and today was Friday.

"So they're giving you a chance to prepare huh?" Pierce mocked concern for his friend.

"Like Kavan's going to do any work on a Hogsmeade weekend," Jason laughed and took a large bite of eggs.

"Well, I might get a little dueling practice won't I?" Kavan said with a menacing snicker, causing them all to smirk knowingly. They then headed up to the Ravenclaw common room to grab their cloaks and head into town.

On a typical Hogsmeade weekend they would drink butterbeer at the Three Broomsticks and throw snowballs at the third years coming out of Honeydukes. Yet this weekend Kavan was in the mood for something a bit more daring.

"Shrinking Shack anyone?" McNair, a seventh year Slytherin announced loudly to the table next to them at the Three Broomsticks.

Kavan leaned his chair backwards and looked around Thorfinn at him. "What you trying to pull McNair?"

"You Chicken Kavan?" Lucius questioned him and the table of Slytherins to laugh ruthlessly.

Kavan looked them over as if they were substandard. The group at the table; consisting of McNair, Lucius, Mulciber, Dolohov, and Avery; all fixed their gaze on him. Like he would back down from them, what a joke.

"After you," Kavan coolly stood up, along with the rest of Ravenwald, and gestured towards the door.

They followed the Slytherins up the trail to the old house very cautiously, each of them ready for a duel at any second. The Slytherins, especially this lot, were notorious backstabbers and Ravenwald was not about to let them get away with anything.

They all knew something was up, probably payback for the other day, but they were used to this sort of think and so just waited for the fun to start. School bullies or not, they still enjoyed what they did and believed what they said.

As Lucius undid the fencing around the shack, Kavan watched their hands closely. Mulciber always had his hand over his wand so that was of no concern but McNair had more than a pleasant smirk on his face. Something which was completely out done by the brazenness of Lucius when he casually strode up to the front door and went inside once the gate was open.

Kavan shook his head at what he perceived to be the shoddy actions of the Slytherin and then noticed that the others had held back, waiting for him and the rest of Ravenwald to go in first. Each member of the group clutched their wands automatically. It was time to play.

Yet when they entered the dark hallway, they had no time to react and were immediately stunned. Awaking what seemed like mere moments later, they found themselves in a large room surrounded by the Slytherins. "Cheating is so like a Slytherin," Kavan said casually as if what just happened was no surprise.

"Oh, I think the treachery here far outweighs that of any of today's Slytherins," a hissing sound echoed off the walls and the boys all looked around for its origin.

Several places could have been correct, the back turned chair to Kavan's right or maybe the blackened corner in front of Thorfinn. But in the end the owner of the voice stepped out from the darkened room behind Lucius, his black robes making it appear as if he had apparated through the abyss into the light. Yet there had been no crack to prove that, no he had been waiting for them.

"These pathetic creatures are the ones I mentioned my Lord," Lucius stated as the dark figure came to stand next to him.

"Who are you calling pathetic Lucius?" Kavan stood up, his back to his fellow Ravenwald members, "I've beaten you plenty of times."

"Stupidity and luck do not make you better than me Kavan," Lucius hissed himself, "and show some respect. You're in the presence of the Dark Lord."

The members of Ravenwald fell silent and Kavan's cocky attitude faltered as they realized what was happening.

They were known, obviously better than they thought, for their admiration of Grindelwald's beliefs. However Ravenwald had only ever planned to spend their time causing trouble for the Ministry and those connected to it, not forcing random people to follow their views or participating in malicious things like murder. But that was exactly what the Dark Lord was doing.

He was an up-and-coming evil wizard who had starting a war in honor of the teachings of Salazar Slytherin. He had proven to be a ruthless man to muggles and muggleborns because he felt they had essentially stolen their magical powers from the wizarding world. He had become so feared by some that they dared not speak his name.

"What do you want from us?" Thorfinn asked curiously. Obviously he wanted something from them or they wouldn't be alive. He felt for his wand, it was still in his pocket. Why hadn't they taken it?

"I have heard much of your escapades from Lucius. You follow the teachings of Gellert Grindelwald do you not?" the Dark Lord hissed.

"Yes," Kavan said quickly and then fell silent again. Thorfinn looked at him confused; it was not like his friend to regard their beliefs so plainly.

"Wearing his symbol on your cloak is a bold move for anyone but especially for a muggleborn." The Dark Lord moved beyond Lucius, to stand in front of Kavan, "that sort of integrity is something I find useful in my struggle to preserve Salazar Slytherin's noble work. You five have been brought here to enquire if you are willing to put that integrity to use for me."

Kavan stayed silent, Alex sputtered nervously, Jason quivered with fear, and Pierce stood motionless in shock. "What's wrong with them?" Thorfinn asked himself. This was a chance to put their words into action. While the Dark Lord's tactics were far more ruthless than that of Gellert Grindelwald's, he was fighting much the same battle and perhaps could help them with their goals.

"And if we don't?" Alex asked, struggling as if he was almost too afraid to say the words.

"Given that we're fighting for much the same thing, why wouldn't you?" Mulciber asked suspiciously.

"Well, it's a big deal changing your allegiance isn't it?" Kavan said nonchalantly, but even he had lost faith in his words.

"I knew you were doing it all for show," McNair laughed cruelly. "We should just kill these pathetic oaf's for being stupid enough to spout what they won't back up."

"Agreed," said the Dark Lord, very displeased.

Yet the four killing curses that followed did not come from his Death Eaters. They came from Thorfinn Rowle.

Thorfinn Rowle. A massive, brutal faced man who, at that moment, was so furious with his friends that he had killed them. They had all promised to stand up for their beliefs, to fight against those they despised. Yet they had turned their back on everything, on him, right when it mattered.

"Well, it appears one is true to his word." The Dark Lord almost sounded as if he was laughing. "I do not ask a second time boy."

"I never turned you down," Thorfinn said pointedly and put his wand away. He removed the Grindelwald symbol from his cloak and threw it next to Kavan's lifeless corpse. Ravenwald was dead.

He extended his hand to the Dark Lord, waiting for a handshake to solidify his approval. However, the Dark Lord had a more permanent method of loyalty in mind and grabbed him by the wrist instead.

With one touch of his wand, a black serpent coiled its way across Thorfinn's skin until it finally looped itself around a skull and settled into place.

The muggle born was now a Death Eater.


End file.
